


Kimbap Accomplices, Unite!

by soobiscuits



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobiscuits/pseuds/soobiscuits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun has had enough of chicken breasts and broccoli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kimbap Accomplices, Unite!

**Author's Note:**

> Written in celebration of Baekhyun's DROOL-WORTHY abs. 
> 
> Thanks a lot, oppa. _Thanks a lot. ___

It’s been a little more than a month since Baekhyun began his diet. The diet that he had swore to strictly adhere to for the sake of fulfilling his aeries’ request of washboard abs. The diet that Joonmyeon had recommended. The diet that is, frankly,  _ killing  _ him _. _

 

“If I have to see another chicken breast or broccoli in my meal, I’m going to throw it on the floor, stomp all over it and scream  _ I WANT KIMBAP  _ at the top of my lungs,” Baekhyun says, head tilting to the side as he stretches his neck muscles. “Then, I’d run to the nearest convenience store and sweep the whole shelf and gorge myself on kimbaps that do not contain cucumbers.” 

 

“Um, what about those with cucumbers?” Yixing asks, propping his feet up onto the coffee table before leaning his book against his thighs. He pushes up the pair of lensless spectacles that’s gradually slipping down his nose. Baekhyun doesn’t know why he’s wearing them. “Who’s going to eat them?”

 

Baekhyun blows a soft raspberry. “I don’t know. Joonmyeon-hyung? Jongdae?” He turns his head towards Yixing, a thoughtful expression forming on his face. “You, hyung?” 

 

The way Yixing suddenly stiffens gives Baekhyun his answer, and Baekhyun can’t help but let a smile bloom on his face. He leans forward, deciding to tease his hyung. “You’ll help me eat them, right, hyung?” 

 

Yixing turns a page. “I don’t know. I’m not supposed to be eating a lot of carbohydrates too.” He pushes up his spectacles again. “And you know how I’m already dying at not being able to eat bread when I practically  _ live _ to eat bread.” 

 

Baekhyun stifles a giggle when he sees a slight frown creeping onto Yixing’s face, but he swings an arm across Yixing’s shoulders before resting his head on it. Baekhyun understands the pain Yixing’s going through, having survived on chicken breasts and vegetables for the past month, for his diet is very much like Yixing’s when he had been training for his abs too. Baekhyun recalls the times he’d caught Yixing holding in his drool as he watched the other members open their food packets to find other food items, that are clearly  _ not  _ chicken and vegetables, packed on top of a bed of rice. Baekhyun had pitied Yixing then, sometimes discreetly turning away from Yixing as he silently proceeded to eat (with a little guilt), but right now, seeing how he’s in the same plight, Baekhyun wonders if Yixing feels the same as he had. 

 

“But your abs are still here,” Baekhyun says, his fingers darting over to Yixing’s tummy, and he walks them across while relishing in the hardness of Yixing’s wonderful abs. He trails his index lazily up and down, left and right, and Baekhyun’s certain that Yixing’s no longer reading. Yixing hasn’t turned a page in the past thirty seconds. Baekhyun smirks. “So technically, there’s nothing to worry about.” 

 

Baekhyun drags his finger downwards, passing over Yixing’s belly button and towards the book. The finger pauses when it meets with the bottom of the spine of the book, which is coincidentally located at the waistband of Yixing’s sweatpants. Baekhyun doesn’t miss the jerk of Yixing’s body when he slides the tip of his finger a little under the waistband. The smirk on his face grows wider. “You’ll eat them for me, won’t you, hyung?” 

 

The fact that Yixing hasn’t been reading his book ever since Baekhyun splays his fingers on Yixing’s abs boosts his confidence, and Baekhyun lets it show by sliding his finger  _ even further  _ down Yixing’s waistband. The tip of his finger is almost free of the pressure of the elastic pressing down on it. A little more and it’d probably meet with the waistband of Yixing’s briefs. 

 

“Hyung?” Baekhyun doesn’t get a response from Yixing, but he knows his hyung is listening if the slightly erratic breathing is any indication. Or, Yixing’s just more concerned about the pretty finger Baekhyun has down his sweatpants. Either way, Yixing’s attention is no longer on the book, and that is all Baekhyun had wanted in the first place. “Hyungggggg!” 

 

Baekhyun’s whine seems to work, and Yixing’s body jerks again. A sheepish laugh comes out of Yixing’s mouth and Baekhyun can’t help but let delight wash over him when Yixing finally replies, “Fine, I’ll eat those with cucumbers for you, Baek.” 

 

“Yay!” Baekhyun whoops, but in the midst of his super mini celebration, he accidentally moves his hand and the finger in Yixing’s sweatpants slides downwards. Its contact with the waistband of Yixing’s briefs may or may not have caused Baekhyun’s cheeks to redden exponentially when he hears Yixing let out a soft moan. 

 

To prevent Yixing from witnessing his embarrassment, Baekhyun hurriedly removes his finger from Yixing’s sweatpants and jumps up. He gestures towards the kitchen. “I’ll… I’ll just be a while.” Baekhyun makes his way to the kitchen, stumbling along the way when he dumbly knocks his knee against the table next to the couch, and he suppresses the pained yell when he stupidly shuts the fridge door on his hand. 

 

Baekhyun returns to the couch with a black plastic bag in hand. He sees Yixing’s book on the coffee table, and when he sits back onto the couch, Baekhyun realises that Yixing’s looking at him with a confused expression on his face. He watches the way Yixing’s eyes flit towards the bag in his hand, and the confusion immediately clears to make way for a knowing gaze instead. Baekhyun tries to not be nervous. He fails. 

 

“Um,” Baekhyun starts, clearing his throat with a forced cough as he moves himself backwards to create a space large enough to fit the bag. He sets it between Yixing and him. “I may or may not have had the kimbap craving this afternoon and…” 

 

“And you went and bought yourself a whole shelf of kimbap from a convenience store,” Yixing deadpans in continuation. “And realised after that you shouldn’t have done it because you’re on a diet and there’s no one who can eat all these kimbap with you.” 

 

A sheepish and apologetic expression quickly forms on Baekhyun’s face. “Eh heh, bingo?” 

 

Yixing sighs, “Baekhyun…”

 

“Yixing-hyung…” Baekhyun teasingly answers. 

 

The expression on Yixing’s face tells Baekhyun that Yixing is so done with him but Baekhyun knows otherwise. And he isn’t disappointed when he hears Yixing mutter, “Fine. But you’re accompanying me to the gym tomorrow and we’re not going home until we collapse from doing a couple of hundreds of situps and crunches.” 

 

The unadulterated glee that washes over Baekhyun has him clapping his hands and throwing himself at Yixing, who, even though is now lying down on the couch, immediately wraps an arm around Baekhyun who’s giggling incessantly into Yixing’s chest. “I’ll do anything as long as I have company for my kimbap supper!” 

 

Baekhyun pushes himself off Yixing, but hovers above him. “Thanks, hyung.” He lowers his face back down towards Yixing’s, and nuzzles their noses together. “Thanks for sacrificing your abs for me.” 

 

The roll of Yixing’s eyes that Baekhyun receives in reply shouldn’t have caused Baekhyun to smile, but it does. And Baekhyun doesn’t stop smiling, even after finishing the entire bag of kimbap, during cleaning up, brushing their teeth, and slipping into Yixing’s bed — Baekhyun had insisted on sharing because  _ we’re kimbap accomplices now! _

 

(The smile doesn’t fade away during Baekhyun’s sleep either, for when morning comes, Baekhyun will wake up and remember his dream of his finger slipping past the waistband of Yixing’s briefs while Yixing feeds moans around a piece of kimbap in his mouth.)

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there are mistakes. jen is supposed to be asleep but her mind says otherwise and gives her a plot bunny to chase. also, she is having too much baekxing feels recently, so don't be surprised if she springs another one-shot should baekxing happen during exordium.


End file.
